


A Lovesick Disease (Old and Now Rewritten)

by FeedTheCats



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angie has ADHD, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Control, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeedTheCats/pseuds/FeedTheCats
Summary: After Rantaro and Kaede tragically die, the rest of the cast immediately felt despair. Instead of pressing on to fulfill Kaede's wish, they give up. But for Korekiyo, a feeling deep inside him still lingers, a feeling that he simply can't rid of and Angie is making that feeling grow stronger.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Tojo Kirumi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This creation has/is being rewritten, please do not comment on this fanfic.

If prison had a name, it would be the Academy for Gifted Juveniles. At least, that's what monokuma and the cubs called it, but it was far from the truth. After Rantaro and Kaede died, we vowed never to go back to murder again. And surprisingly, it has been like that for years now. In fact, within those years, we matured. Tenko changed her opinion about the males in the group while still taking a liking to girls. Shuichi ended up getting to know Kaito, and now those two won't stop talking to each other. Ryoma started playing tennis again and ended up roping some of us into the sport. However, we weren't as good as he was. Kokichi snitched on Maki and told us her real talent. But thanks to Kaito, we started trusting her again. All and all, it's been peaceful. Well, except for me. 

I suppose I have to introduce myself somehow. I'm Korekiyo Shinguji, and I'm the ultimate anthropologist. I see life from a different perspective, also known as the paranormal view. But not the paranormal as in ghosts or ghouls, I see spirits. It's why seances and rituals seem so appealing to me. I've matured over the years of being here, I take pride in my studies. I have hundreds of pages of writing about each student here, and as creepy and odd as it sounds, it's all for my study. The only thing I've ever been good at and that's studying and anthropology. Except there's one student that still makes me enthusiastic about my studies. Angie Yonaga, a sweet, gentle, and a rather odd girl. But she isn't odd because of her beliefs or her personality, she's odd because she's the one person I've been able to study constantly and she's filled more pages than any other student here. Maybe it's the way she looks? Possibly. But she's stolen my heart, and as weak and pathetic as that sounds, it's true. But even if it sounds bad of me, I can't say that I haven't wanted to try having a relationship. You see, with everyone maturing as fast as they did, almost everyone found someone. And I got a little jealous, especially considering the one I loved was long gone. Sister...Oh, I feel so bad. As much as I want to help you, you've been controlling my thoughts and even I can't decide where my feelings reside. 

Where these feelings started is beyond me. For all I know I could've just developed all these feelings at the drop of a hat, or overnight like some infection. Angie just snuck into my heart and I welcomed her there, and now every time I'm around her my heart skips a beat and I get flustered. She always asks me 'what's wrong' and the truth is that I don't know. Maybe she's a witch or something along those lines. Maybe I should keep these feelings hidden, or should I tell her?


	2. All my Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another day at the academy, and korekiyo has been writing notes as usual. But his feelings are still fighting against him.

I guess everything has been fine lately. I must admit, despite the feelings that have recently popped up everything has been fine between me and Angie. I still study her, and everyone else of course. But my notes have become boring, I don't know why. Maybe it's because of my feelings, or simply I've written everything about her that I can. If I wanted to dwell deeper I could always talk to her, but for some reason, my mind's telling me no. What would dear sister think of me now? I'm currently sitting in the dining hall, waiting until my mind finally is ready to talk to her. Meanwhile, I see everyone else gathered here. Tenko and Himiko, Maki and Kaito, Shuichi and K1-B0...It makes me feel pathetic compared to them. I shouldn't dwell too much on it though, eventually, we'll have to find someone.

"Kokichi!! Give Gonta's stuff back." The familiar voice of Kirumi rang out, and she doesn't look too happy. I wonder what the little brat did now. "Sorry Kirumi, but I need to see what this does. If it's some sort of weapon, we'd have to confiscate it." Kokichi seemed to be holding something, and it was something of Gonta's that's for sure. How did Kokichi even get it? Actually thinking about it now, he is good at lock picking, and gonta never locks the door to his lab. "It's just a tool used to collect honey from beehives, it's not dangerous." Kirumi and Kokichi usually got in fights often. When Gonta and Kirumi got together we were surprised. They never did seem alike, Kirumi just liked to help a lot, but it was not an entirely big deal.

"What going on?" And that was the queue. Kokichi quickly dropped the tool into Kirumi's hands and rushed to the table to sit down and by the nervous swallow that I saw told me that Kokichi was definitely afraid of being a target of Gonta's. "Thank you Kokichi." Kirumi grumbled, and she quickly turned to meet with gonta. "Sorry dear, Kokichi was just messing around with a tool of yours." Kirumi softly placed a kiss on Gonta's cheek, and I couldn't help but watch. "Oh, it okay Kirumi! Kokichi asked Gonta earlier about the tool." Gonta chuckled a bit and held kirumi, giving her another kiss back. "Don't worry about Gonta, Gonta is fine." As bad as it sounded, I was quite intrigued with their relationship, I've wrote about it before. But I was mostly interested in the relationships anyway, K1-B0 and Shuichi, Gonta and Kirumi, Kaito and Maki, Tenko and Himiko, they've all intrigued me. The element of love is always interesting, maybe it's because love hit me. As soon as Kirumi calmed down, everyone else came in. And there she was, Angie Yonaga, The Ultimate Artist. She's beautiful, her tan skin, white hair, her beautiful smile and charm, I'd kill to hold her in my arms.

"Ah, Korekiyo!!" She charmingly squeaked. Her footsteps ran through the dining hall as she quickly pulled a seat next to me. This was a normal routine of hers, we've gotten along well these past years. We often talk about religious and cultural matters, she even helps with my studies at times. We've become quite good friends, but at the same time, I've kind of just...distanced myself. It's better that way, it's better that I don't get too attached. It's not that I hate or dislike her, but every time we get closer, I have a dream. It's not a nightmare, it's not even a lucid dream, it's just a dream. And even as my status as the ultimate anthropologist, I can't interpret it.

"Oh, hello Angie, I hope your morning is all and well." I looked at her, and back down at my notes. Was I just doodling pictures of Angie the whole time? I sighed and just ignored it, scribbling notes under the doodles. Until I suddenly noticed a tan hand reaching for my notebook, and before I could react, the hand snatched my book. "Oh, what's this dear korekiyo?" Angie cooed excitedly.

"Angie!! Give that back, you know my studies are important" I quickly tried to snatch it back, grabbing at the air in hopes to snatch the notebook, but instead I didn't realize the scene he was creating.

I stopped and cleared my throat a bit. "Sorry Angie, could I have it back?" I was hoping she just would, not after the scene I caused. "If it's so important then hear you are Korekiyo." She handed it to me, and for a moment our eyes locked, I saw the glistening gleam in her eyes, and for a moment I forgot what the world was like really. Maybe I truly am in love?


End file.
